La beauté d'une goule
by Plume-chan
Summary: Comment avait-elle pu la trouver jolie alors qu'elle était sur le point de la tuer ? En quoi c'était joli de se nourrir d'humains, d'être maculé de leur sang ? Touka ne savait plus comment le prendre, et ne comprenait pas. [Kaneki x Touka]


_**Description :**_ Comment avait-elle pu la trouver jolie alors qu'elle était sur le point de la tuer ? En quoi c'était joli de se nourrir d'humains, d'être maculé de leur sang ? Touka ne savait plus comment le prendre, et ne comprenait pas.

_**Rating :**_ K+

_**Pairing :** _Kaneki x Touka

_**Disclaimer :**_ Ishida Sui

_**Spoil :**_ Episode 6

Bonjour tout le monde :3 !

Ca y est je m'implante sur un nouveau fandom ! :D L'idée d'écrire quelque chose sur Tokyo Ghoul me torturait sincèrement l'esprit, mais jusqu'à hier soir, je ne savais vraiment pas quoi écrire sur ma page word ! Et là, je suis arrivée avec un petit OS ;) ! Du Kaneki x Touka donc ! Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas écrit sur un couple hétéro, dites. Alors voilà, j'arrête mon bavardage habituel, et je vous laisse découvrir mon texte bonne lecture vous tous 8DD !

* * *

Cela faisait un moment déjà, que Touka n'avait pas quitté sa chambre. Depuis ce jour-là, depuis le jour où Kimi lui avait dit qu'elle était jolie. Elle ne comprenait pas, cela la perturbait. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait trouver de jolie chez une goule ? En quoi se nourrir d'humains était joli ? A quel point est-ce que voir le sang de l'un de ses congénères glisser sur la peau d'un monstre pouvait être plaisant à regarder ? Rien de tout ça, elle songeait.

Allongée sur son lit, la main posée sur le front, elle cogitait, et ne savait pas quoi en penser, quand soudainement on sonna à la porte. Elle soupira d'ennui puis se leva de son lit, et se dirigea doucement vers sa porte d'entrée. Elle regarda à travers l'œillet et remarqua qu'il s'agissait de Kaneki. Ses dents se serrèrent les unes contre les autres, et plaqua son dos contre la porte. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il venait faire ici bon sang ? Il s'inquiétait peut-être, mais à quoi bon ? Sauf qu'elle voulait savoir, alors elle demanda, mais froidement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Elle remarqua, par le léger silence qu'il avait laissé, qu'il était surpris de l'entendre, et avait hésité un instant à continuer.

- C-c'est au sujet du service de demain ?

- Sans moi.

Sa voix était implacable, elle n'en avait pas envie, c'était tout.

- Dis-moi… Reprit-il

- Je n'ai pas pu tuer cette fille.

Elle put entendre sa stupéfaction derrière la porte. Sa langue claqua contre son palais, ses poings étaient serrés, tout son corps tremblait, puis elle ouvrit la porte pour faire face au garçon qui s'inquiétait pour elle.

- Elle a dit que j'étais jolie ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle trouve de joli chez une goule, tu m'expliques ?!

- Touka-chan…

- On bouffe constamment les leurs, nos mains son maculées de leur sang, et elle arrive à trouver ça joli ?

Il ne répondait pas, ou plutôt ne savait pas quoi dire.

- Regarde nos yeux quand on se transforme, nous n'avons rien d'humain. Est-ce que l'on dit d'une bête assoiffée de sang qu'elle est jolie ? Non, on ne dit pas ça. Normalement, on est terrifié, on tremble de peur, on espère qu'elle va nous épargner. Je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi elle m'a dit ça, alors que j'allais la tuer.

- Je ne sais pas quoi dire…

- Bien sûr que tu ne sais pas quoi dire ! Tu es un humain ! Non. Tu es un humain mêlé à une goule. Mais qu'importe, toi au moins tu as pu vivre normalement ta vie jusque-là. Tu pouvais te nourrir de ce que toute cette population se nourrit, tu as pu manger ce que tes amis te préparaient, tu as pu savoir à quel point c'était bon d'avoir une nourriture diversifiée. Moi, depuis que j'suis petite, je n'ai jamais cessé de manger de l'humain, encore et encore. J'aurais aimé avoir une vie normale, ne pas devoir me cacher avec un masque à chaque fois que je sors sous une apparence de goule, toi au moins, tu as pu connaitre ça.

- Mais maintenant je suis une goule moi aussi. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point cela me fait souffrir de voir que toute cette vie s'est brisée au moment où on me l'a arrachée. Je n'arrive toujours pas à me faire à l'idée que ce que je mange était auparavant les miens. Mais quand bien même Touka-chan, tu pleures, tu souris, tu vis, tu exprimes les mêmes sentiments qu'un humain, alors ça ne fait pas de toi un monstre.

- Tchh… Arrête de raconter ces conneries. Qu'est-ce tu en sais que ces sentiments ne sont pas des faux ? Moi-même je ne le sais pas, alors pourquoi crois-tu en être si sûr ? Un assassin n'a nullement de sentiments, et ne devrait pas en avoir.

- C'est vrai que moi je suis incapable de tuer qui que ce soit, mais les sentiments que nous ressentons sont les même que ceux d'un humain. Je l'ai été, et je le suis toujours, en partie, et pourtant, je n'ai remarqué aucune différence. Touka-chan, si ce n'était pas le cas, comment peux-tu être en colère contre toi-même ?

- En colère, contre… moi-même… ?

Elle s'arrêta de parler. Elle pensait, ou plutôt, ne savait pas quoi penser. Elle essaya de se rappeler toutes sortes de sentiments, étaient-ils vrais ? Ou alors, les exprimait-elle dans le besoin de le faire, afin de se prouver qu'elle n'était pas qu'une simple bête voulant dévorer la chair d'humain quand son ventre hurlait ? En était-elle réellement capable, au final ? Elle ne savait pas.  
Kaneki, lui, l'observait silencieusement.

- Suis-je véritablement capable d'exprimer de vrais sentiments ? Demanda-t-elle, hésitante.

Il ne répondit pas, mais s'approcha d'elle d'un pas léger. Si léger qu'elle ne s'en était même pas rendu compte.

- Touka-chan…

Elle releva fébrilement la tête, et ainsi il pouvait observer ses yeux recouvert d'un voile de larmes. Avec un soupçon d'hésitation, il lui attrapa les joues, qui se retrouvèrent entre la paume de ses mains, puis approcha lentement son visage du sien. Touka frissonna sous ce geste, et ne savait pas comment réagir, comment faire, elle ne comprenait pas cette sensation inconnue. Il déposa timidement ses lèvres contre les siennes, et il la sentit se tendre, se crisper. Elle ne bougeait pas mais se laissait faire, il la sentait trembler quelque peu, puis rompit le baiser en se reculant doucement, mais l'observa tendrement.

- As-tu, ressenti quelque chose ? Je veux dire… est-ce que tu crois avoir eu un _vrai sentiment_ à ce moment-là ?

- Je… oui, je crois… je ne suis pas sûre, je ne connais pas ce genre de choses. C'est la première fois que je ressens un truc de ce genre…

- Alors tu vois, toi aussi tu peux ressentir des sentiments, ce qui fait que, malgré que nous soyons des goules, nous avons nous aussi une part humaine. Autrement, on ne pourrait vivre avec eux et se dissimuler parmi eux.

- Ce qui est drôle, c'est que c'est un ancien humain ayant eu la trouille des goules, qui m'enseigne ceci... franchement…, soupira-t-elle.

Il rit nerveusement.

- Au fait, je suis désolé d'être venu te déranger, je vais aller en parler à Yoshimura-san, je prendrais sûrement en charge tes horaires demain.

- Non, attends. J'irai travailler demain.

- Très bien, je suis rassuré alors !

Il lui sourit, puis commença à s'en aller, revenant sur ses pas, se dirigeant vers l'escalier.

- A-attends, Kaneki !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Il venait de s'arrêter, puis adressa un regard surpris à celle qui se trouvait derrière elle.

- Je… suis-je jolie ?

- O-oui… Pourquoi cette question ?

- Non, suis-je jolie même quand je suis sous mon apparence de goule, Kaneki ?

- Oui. Kimi ne mentait pas et était sincère, tu l'es Touka, et tu ne devrais pas en douter.

Le brun s'en alla, descendant les escaliers. Kirishima attendit qu'on n'entende plus ses pas pour soupirer. Elle souriait chaleureusement puis plaça sa main droite délicatement contre sa poitrine pour entendre son cœur battre.

- Oui, je vis moi aussi, comme un humain. Nous avons sûrement le droit de vivre nous aussi, et ne sommes peut-être pas des erreurs de la nature, au final…

* * *

Hmm voilà :3 Je voulais développer les sentiments de Touka sur le fait qu'elle aurait voulu, pas être une humaine, mais que les goules soient acceptées dans la société, car selon moi, elle commençait sérieusement à douter de le droit de vie, étant donné que je ne suis que l'anime pour le moment !

Donc j'espère que ce petit OS vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à me le dire ça me ferait très plaisir. Et n'hésitez pas à me dire non plus s'il y a quelques petites choses qui vous ont dérangé !

Alors je vous dis à une prochaine j'espère et bonne rentrée pour ceux qui retournent en cours, comme moi T^T !


End file.
